Computing systems and associated networks have revolutionized the way human beings work, play, and communicate. Nearly every aspect of our lives is affected in some way by computing systems. The proliferation of networks has allowed computing systems to share data and communicate, vastly increasing information access. For this reason, the present age is often referred to as the “information age”.
Often, tasks performed on a data system (such as a database system) are logged. For instance, each tasks performed has an associated entry in a log, with the entry having a log entry identifier (such as a log sequence number). Furthermore, in some cases, tasks are performed as part of a transaction such that either all of the tasks of the transaction are performed (if the transaction is “committed”) or none of the tasks of the transaction are performed (if the transaction is “aborted”). Thus, after a transaction initiates, as tasks are performed for the transaction, it is not yet clear whether or not those tasks will be undone due to an abort of the transaction. Only upon a commit of the transaction is it clear that the task is performed.
In data systems that perform transactions in parallel, with tasks of different transactions being completed, the task entries associated with transactions are often interleaved within the log. For instance, the last task of a prior transaction is often completed after the first task of the next transaction is completed, resulting in overlap in tasks associated with neighboring temporal transactions. Often, a subsequent transaction initiated after a prior transaction will complete before the prior transaction is complete, resulting in some reordering of transaction completions.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.